skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Minis
''Skylanders: Minis ''is the fifth installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel to Skylanders: Trap Team. Features The Mini Skylanders are Skylanders from the Miniverse who are able to access Mini Zones and use there size for there advantage. There are 30 new Minis, 8 new Cores, 20 reposes, 8 Mini reposes and 8 Giant reposes. Summary After Kaos was defeated a portal opened up to the Miniverse a place where everything is smaller including the Miniverse Kaos: Kidos. Who is now trying to take over the Normal Sized Skylands. The Mini Skylanders followed Kidos to take him back only to be launched to Earth. Now you must send them back along with there Normal Sized Counterparts to save Skylands and the Miniverse! Skylanders Magic * Wrecking Small (Mini Wrecking Ball) * Blastermite (Mini Blastermind) * Pop Fizzle (Mini Pop Fizz) * Mega Ram Spry (S2) * Rune Ranger * Shawman Voodood (S2) * Big Burp Wreckingball (S3) * Master Ninjini (S2) Fire * Ignitot (Mini Ignitor) * Hot Pup (Mini Hot Dog) * Slightburn (Mini Sunburn) * Lava Barf Weeruptor (S2) * Bull Whip * Sure Shot Flameslinger (S3) * Stampede Trail Blazer (S2) * Wheelie Hot Head (S2) Water * Wham Bam (Mini Slam Bam) * Pip Wreck (Mini Flip Wreck) * Snip Shot (Mini Snap Shot) * Anchors Away Gill Runt (S2) * TBA * Electric Punk Shock (S2) * Great White Riptide (S2) * Whirlpool Thumpback (S2) Undead * Chip Chip (Mini Chop Chop) * Cyndi (Mini Cynder) * Roller-Small (Mini Rollar-Brawl) * Skull Rain Hijinx (S2) * Zombeats * Maelstrom Bat Spin (S2) * Grand Scythe Grim Creeper (S2) * Knuckle Sandwich Eye-Brawl (S2) Tech * Sprokid (Mini Sprocket) * Explo (Mini Countdown) * Gearpift (Mini Gearshift) * Big Bang Trigger Snappy (S2) * TBA * Toy Box Wind-Up (S2) * Turbo Tread Head (S2) * Rocket Rain Bouncer (S2) Life * Snack Fight (Mini Food Fight) * Smush Stump (Mini Stump Smash) * Down Low (Mini High Five) * Ninja Whisper Elf (S2) * Growver * Wasp Bumble Blast (S2) * Super Boom Zook (S2) * Woodpecker Tree Rex (S2) Earth * Dino-Ring (Mini Dino-Rang) * Dribble Tooth (Mini Slobber Tooth) * Prism Shake (Mini Prism Break) * Knock-Out Terrabite (S2) * TBA * Destruction Bash (S3) * Rock On Rocky Roll (S2) * Rockslide Crusher (S2) Air * Sonic Cry (Mini Sonic Boom) * Pip Thorn (Mini Pop Thorn) * Weenado (Mini Warnado) * Horn Blast Breeze (S2) * TBA * Pouncer Scratch (S2) * Sir Blades (S3) * King Bee Swarm (S2) Light * Small-Light (Mini Spotlight) * Knight Mite (Mini Knight Light) * TBA * TBA Dark * Blackin (Mini Blackout) * Knight Foal (Mini Knight Mare) * Mid-Fight * TBA Variants * Punch Pop Fizzle * Dark Turbo Tread Head (S2) * Dark Sure Shot Flameslinger (S3) * Dark Ninja Whisper Elf (S2) * Dark Pop Fizzle * Legendary Chip Chip * Legendary Ignitot * Enchanted Shawman Voodood (S2) * Jade King Bee Swarm (S2) * Nitro Rock On Rocky Roll (S2) * Molten Hot Pup * Volcanic Lava Barf Weeruptor (S2) Villains Magic * Pint-Yatta (Mini Pain-Yatta) * Pop Shell (Mini Bomb Shell) * TBA (Mini Rage Mage) Fire * Chef Pipper Jack (Mini Chef Pepper Jack) * Scrip Shooter (Mini Scrap Shooter) * TBA (Mini Grinnade) Water * The Nibbler (Mini Gulper) * Frost Bill (Mini Chill Bill) * Small & Chain (Mini Brawl & Chain) Undead * Pupgang (Mini Wolfgang) * TBA (Mini Hood Sickle) * Masker Mini (Mini Masker Mind) Tech * Dr. Prankcase (Mini Dr. Krankcase) * Smallrus (Mini Brawlrus) * TBA (Mini Bruiser Cruiser) Life * Chompling Mage (Mini Chompy Mage) * Broccoli Kid (Mini Broccli Guy) * TBA (Mini Cuckoo Clocker) Earth * Golden Princess (Mini Golden Queen) * TBA (Mini Grave Clobber) * TBA (Mini Tussle Sprout) Air * TBA (Mini Dreamcatcher) * TBA (Mini Buzzer Beak) * Prankenstein (Mini Krankenstien) Light * TBA (Mini Luminous) * TBA (Mini Eye-Five) * TBA (Mini Blaster-Tron) Dark * Miteshade (Mini Nightshade) * Tae Kwon Low (Mini Tae Kwon Crow) * TBA (Mini Eye-Scream) Kaos * Kidos Variants * Outlaw Small & Chain * Steamed Broccoli Kid Packs * Starter Pack: Portal of Power, Pop Fizzle, Turbo Tread Head (S2), and Ninja Whisper Elf (S2). * Portal Owners Pack: Pop Fizzle, and Turbo Tread Head (S2). * 3DS Starter Pack: Portal of Power, Punch Pop Fizzle, Super Boom Zook (S2), and Skull Rain Hijinx (S2). * Dark Edition Pack: Portal of Power, Dark Pop Fizzle, Dark Turbo Tread Head (S2), Dark Ninja Whisper Elf (S2), and Dark Sure Shot Flameslinger (S3). Category:Skylanders Series Category:Captainfishlip Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fifth Game Category:Skylanders: Minis Category:Captainfishlip's Games